


Picture Perfect

by magnusfray (orphan_account)



Series: OiSuga Weekend (Oct 23-25, 2015) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1, M/M, Oisuga Week, Oisuga Weekend, Selfies, being so cute and ish, gorgeous setter pairing, oisuga, pretty much a word vomit, they're gonna kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magnusfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Oikawa had sent him a picture of himself lazing on the side of a volleyball court, throwing up a peace sign and winking at the camera, the very tip of his tongue poking out between his perfectly straight, white teeth.</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><br/>23 - 10 - 15<br/>oisuga weekend<br/><i>day 1: selfies</i><br/>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened.... I gave up on trying to force myself away from writing more fics than I can handle, so here's a word vomit for OiSuga Weekend; Day 1. Basically there's going to be two more of these over the next two days and you can enjoy them at your leisure.
> 
> Reblog on tumblr [here](http://futakuuchi.tumblr.com/post/131711569166/picture-perfect)

It had started as a dare.

Karasuno had been playing the cliché sleepover game of Truth or Dare, all spread out in one room, keeping as much distance between themselves as possible in the hot weather, without seeming rude.

The dare itself had been innocent enough, in comparison to some of the other dares that had been given earlier in the game. For example, Kinoshita sported a blossoming hickey just under his jaw, courtesy of Nishinoya (who seemed to enjoy looking at his handiwork a little too much). Given by first year Yamaguchi, who wasn’t as filthy minded as some of the other members of the team, Sugawara was dared to snapchat whoever was his most recent contact on the app.

Yamaguchi stated his one and only rule, as Sugawara pulled out his phone.

_“You can’t tell them it’s a dare, until the game is over.”_

Sugawara had backed himself into a corner, so as to not accidentally include anyone else in his snap. He was still for a moment, before seemingly deciding on his pose and taking a selfie. The third year setter pouted, poking a cheek with an index finger. A few of his teammates had to look away, fighting the raging blushes that threatened to take over their cheeks at their cute vice-captain.

The grey haired boy rejoined the main group of players, as he went on to look at who his most recent snapchat contact was. Glancing over his shoulder, Kageyama choked on air as he sputtered. “W-why is  _he_  on your snapchat list?” The first year looked downright betrayed, as Hinata bounded over and inquired. “Who? Who is it?”

“The Grand King.”

The ginger middle blocker stopped bouncing instantly, causing Tsukishima to snicker and mutter to Yamaguchi. “The annoying shrimp has an off switch, who knew?”

Sugawara shrugged, as his fingers deftly selected Oikawa Tooru’s name from his contacts and hit the send button on his snap. The phone only made contact with the floor for all of 0.3 seconds before it vibrated, the screen lighting up with a notification that;

_GrandKing♔ has sent you a snap_

You’d think Karasuno thought that Oikawa really  _was_  a king, the way they reacted to Sugawara getting a picture in reply.

He didn’t hide his flustered reaction as fast as he thought he did, because Sawamura sent him a knowing look from the other side of the circle. It was no secret between he and Sugawara, that the smaller third year had been seeing the Seijou captain outside of training camps and practice matches.

Sugawara, however, had decidedly kept it quiet from the other members of their team, fearing a rebuttal if he let them know of his sort-of-maybe-major crush on the captain of a rival team. Not that they could talk, really. He’d seen the way Tsukishima had been eyeing up the Nekoma captain and he was sure Yamaguchi had stared a little too long at the number 6 ( _what was his name? Futakuchi?_ ) on Dateko’s team.

Holding down on the played snap, Sugawara opted to replay the thing, the corners of his eyes scrunching slightly as he smiled. Oikawa had sent him a picture of himself lazing on the side of a volleyball court, throwing up a peace sign and winking at the camera, the very tip of his tongue poking out between his perfectly straight, white teeth.

 _“Coach pulled strings. Pl/g STZ”_ was his caption.

The grey haired boy saved the screenshot he managed before the snap’s time was up.

Sugawara’s thoughts were only that Seijou’s coach must have pulled some very strong strings to get a powerhouse like Shiratorizawa to practice with Aoba Johsai, instead of a university.

So he sent a snap back, expression somewhere between pride and surprise.

_Ushiwaka isn’t saying bs?_

The setter laughed when Oikawa screenshotted his picture; no doubt to show it to his team and rub it in Ushijima Wakatoshi’s face, that even other teams called him out on his trash talking. Sugawara couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of satisfaction that Oikawa was probably putting that huge all-bark-and-no-bite ass in his place. Because sure, Ushijima was a brilliant volley player, but sometimes he didn’t know just how far he crossed various lines.

Trash talking teams he barely knew was one of those lines.

The next selfie he received was Oikawa sporting a pout and a fresh cut on his cheek.

_Bastard spiked a ball at me._

Sugawara gaped as he sent back a reply.

_Who? Ushiwaka?_

The answer back made him chuckle, just a bit.

_No. Iwa. Said to stop slacking._

By this point, all activity around Sugawara had ceased to exist to him, all his attention focused on his phone and the snapchats that Oikawa was sending him.No one seemed to have the heart to call his attention back and so the game continued without the third year setter.

 

 

* * *

  

The moon was bright and full, when Sugawara decided to go for a walk.

The rest of the team had fallen asleep ages ago, but the third year had been too enthralled in his conversation with Oikawa to notice much. It had been a few weeks since the two setters had even spoken before today; the workloads of their final year steadily increasing and their free time was dwindling.

Talking to Oikawa had lifted Sugawara's mood for a while, the nice feeling of talking to someone he rarely sees anymore was warming the third year up from his toes to his ears.

Staring up at the stars as he walked, the grey haired boy didn’t notice the dark shadow moving towards him until it was to late.

They collided hard, sending each other to the ground with muffled groans of pain and Sugawara was suddenly on edge.

_A burglar? Oh god, what if he kills me for seeing him? Oh god, oh god, oh g-_

“Kou-chan?”

A bright light suddenly appeared from the back of the person’s phone, illuminating the otherwise dim surroundings.

“ _Oikawa?_ What the hell are you doing here?”

The Seijou captain shuffled his feet, kicking at innocent tufts of grass and scattering a few pebbles before answering.

“I missed you. And the pictures you sent made it worse, so I came to visit.”

“Came to visit? Oikawa-kun, we’re half an hour from Seijou and it’s past midnight! You’re crazy.”

The captain had the decency to blush and look slightly ashamed of himself.

“But...”

Oikawa glanced up, watching intently as Sugawara ran and re-ran his next words through his head.

“Thank you. I’m glad you came. I missed you too.”

The vice-captain could feel his heart start to race at an alarming pace, when Oikawa smiled softly at him and took a step forward. Holding his breath, Sugawara allowed the taller boy to trace his face, loving the way Oikawa’s fingers were cool and touched him so lightly. It sent good-feeling shivers down his spine.

“Kou-chan...”

“Damn it Tooru, shut up and kiss me.”

Sugawara’s body was pressed flush against Oikawa, the angle making Sugawara bend backwards a little, as the taller boy bent to kiss him. Strong arms circles around the grey haired setter’s waist, as their mouths met and their bodies relaxed.

A camera click and a flashing light made Sugawara jerk, eyeing the mischievous smile on Oikawa’s lips suspiciously. Fast footsteps were disappearing into the night when Sugawara turned around, Oikawa’s arms wrapping around him from behind.

“Looks like we were caught. Oops~”

Sugawara sighed and knew he would have some serious damage control to deal with in the morning, but for the moment, he was content to lean back into Oikawa and go through the numerous saved selfies they had of each other.

 _Ah,_ Sugawara thought as he showed Oikawa his favourite selfie of the captain,  _I really love this guy._

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said; word vomit. I wasn't sure how I wanted it to end, but I guess it's ok?
> 
>  **PLEASE NOTE:** Before someone yells at me about Futakuchi's number, this story takes place _before_ he becomes captain, so his jersey number is still #6.
> 
>    
> Comments are appreciated (I don't like seeing my comments empty ;-;)


End file.
